evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Heroes
Fallen Heroes is commonly named for lost heroes and heroines turning over to the dark side. Overview What they are in that way? Many heroes walk a thin line between good and evil, indeed many heroes have been driven by despair, rage, or even madness onto the path of evil, often fighting against people they once protected or fought alongside. These villains turn evil due to events in their lives, such as being corrupted by another villain, their desire for revenge, a failed love relationship, or even betrayal. A Hero turned to the Dark side is usually the end-result of a protagonist exposed to a Corrupting Influence, a Brainwasher, a Possessor and occasionally a Charismatic Villain, an Extortionist or a Blackmailer. In many ways, a Fallen Hero represents the fear of great person turned into a new hateful being driven in many ways driven into evil. In fact to add more drama into the situation many of these characters can turn into Complete Monsters, once they had thrown away whatever redeeming feature may have had. Types of Fallen Heroes Depending on the setting they can turn in this different scenarios: *'Rejected By Everyone': A character who may have been done heroic things but have been looked down by his/her peers and turned against them. *'Not Good With Rejection'/'The Lost Lenore': The saddest way in that a hero turns into villainy, Many heroes fall in love but in the way, their beloved rejected him or in the worst of the cases died for the greater good. *'From Nobody to Nightmare': An individual that is seen as merely pathetic but in a moment can turn into a new unholy horror. *'From Sugar to Excrement': A character who was looked by anyone as great is later been revealed as true monster bringing shock and/or despair to those who know him/her. *'From Champion to Power Hungry': A character who initially have a new found power but later used to his/her selfish ambition turned him into the very being they sought to defeat/destroy. *'Protagonist Journey into Villainy': An interesting way to turn a hero into a villain. The individual first begins as good but turn evil. Additional Notes *Commonly Fallen Heroes can be Knights of Cerebus, In a way that serves as a foil to the hero, and also as a cautionary tale to future generations of heroes. *Normally, they will talk about the greatest things they do before turning into villainy, to later rejected those notions. *Characters who were acolytes to a hero or are "Average Joes" don't qualify as Fallen Heroes, Neither Fake Hero who tale fake stories. All in all, These characters could have the possibility to redeem themselves in order to prove that in their heart there is a good person, in others one they could reject such a notion, at the end they choose a way that may never come back. Examples Anime and Manga *[[w:c:villains:Goku Black|'Zamasu' aka Goku Black]] from Dragon Ball Super *'Akihiro Kurata' from Digimon Data Squad *'Lucemon' from Digimon Tamers *'Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' from Date A Live *''One Piece'' **'Captain Morgan' **'Captain Kuro' **'Bartholomew Kuma' *'Funny Valentine' from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure *''Bleach'' **'Kaname Tōsen' **'Maki Ichinose' **'Shūsuke Amagai' **Gotei 13's Zanpakutō spirits ***'Haineko' ***'Sode no Shirayuki' ***'Zabimaru' ***'Kazeshini' ***'Suzumebachi' ***'Tobiume' ***'Hyōrinmaru' ***'Katen Kyōkotsu' ***'Minazuki' ***'Sōgyo no Kotowari' ***'Tenken' ***'Hōzukimaru' ***'Gegetsuburi' ***'Gonryōmaru' ***'Wabisuke' ***'Rui'iro Kujaku' ***'Senbonzakura' ***'Ashisogi Jizō' ***'Ryūjin Jakka' **'Kōga Kuchiki' **'Uryū Ishida' *''Naruto'' **[[w:c:villains:Nagato|'Nagato' aka Pain]] **'Sasuke Uchiha' **'Itachi Uchiha' **[[w:c:villains:Obito Uchiha|'Obito Uchiha' aka Tobi]] **'Menma Uzumaki' *'Akio Ohtori' from Revolutionary Girl Utena *''Fairy Tail'' **'Laxus Dreyar' **'Jellal Fernandes' **'Hades' **'Acnologia' **'Future Rogue Cheney' **'God Serena' **'Irene Belserion' **'E.N.D.' *''Pokémon'' **'Lysandre' **'Necrozma' Comics ''DC'' *''Green Lantern'' **'Krona' **'Vothoom' **'Sinestro' *'Black Adam ' from Shazam *'Superboy-Prime' from Superman ''Marvel'' *'Winter Soldier' from Captain America *''Hulk'' **'Maestro' **'Abomination' *'Venom' from Spider-Man Others *''The Walking Dead'' **'Shane' **'Sherry' **'Negan' *'The Plutonian' from Irredeemable Films Animated *''Bleach'' **'Ganryū' from Memories of Nobody **'Sōjirō Kusaka' from The DiamondDust Rebellion) **'Kokutō' from Hell Chapter *[[w:c:villains:Yokai (Big Hero 6)|'Robert Callaghan' aka Yokai]] from Big Hero 6 *'Tai Lung' from Kung Fu Panda *'Tortoise John' from Rango *'Te Kā' from Moana Live-Action *'Dr. Charles Decker' from Konga *''Star Wars'' **''Attack of the Clones'' ***[[w:c:villains:Count Dooku|'Count Dooku' a.k.a Darth Tyranus]] ***'Jango Fett' **''Revenge of the Sith'' ***'The 501st Legion' ***'Darth Vader' **'Stormtroopers' from A New Hope **''The Force Awakens'' ***'Kylo Ren' ***'Knights of Ren' *''The Evil Dead'' **'Cheryl Williams' **'Scotty' **'Linda' **'Shelly' *'Roy Burns' from Friday the 13th: A New Beginning *'Brundlefly' from The Fly *'Henrietta Knowby' from Evil Dead II *'Alex Forrest' from Fatal Attraction *'The Old Man' from Robocop 2 *''Batman Returns'' **'Max Shreck' **'Catwoman' *'Dennis Nedry' from Jurassic Park *''Mission: Impossible'' **'Jim Phelps' **'Franz Krieger' *'Quentin' from Cube *'Sir August De Wynter' from The Avengers 1998 *'Dr. Vannacutt' from House on Haunted Hill *'Sean Ambrose' from Mission: Impossible II *''X-Men'' **'Magneto' **'Mystique' *'Sebastian Caine' from Hollow Man *'Rinaldo Pazzi' from Hannibal *'Pyro' from X2 *'Bill' from Kill Bill *'Doctor Octopus' from Spider-Man 2 *'Zep Hindle' from Saw *'Cecil Fredericks' from Night at the Museum *'Dark Phoenix' from X-Men: The Last Stand *'Mark Hoffman' from Saw III *''Spider-Man 3'' **[[w:c:villains:New Goblin|'Harry Osborn' a.k.a New Goblin]] **[[w:c:villains:Venom (Spider-Man Films)|'Eddie Brock' a.k.a Venom]] *'Megatron' from Transformers *[[w:c:villains:Obadiah Stane (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|'Obadiah Stane'/'Iron Monger']] from Iron Man *[[w:c:villains:Abomination (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|'Emil Blonsky'/'Abomination']] from The Incredible Hulk *[[w:c:villains:The Fallen (Transformers)|'The Fallen' aka Megatronus Prime]] from Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen *'Two-Face' from The Dark Knight *'Lawrence Gordon' from Saw 3D *'Loki Laufeyson' from Thor *'Angel Salvadore' from X-Men: First Class *'Sentinel Prime' from Transformers: Dark of the Moon *'Andrew Detmer' from Chronicle *[[w:c:villains:Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man)|'Curt Connors' a.k.a Lizard]] from The Amazing Spider-Man *''Evil Dead'' **'Mia Allen' **'Eric' **'Olivia' **'Natalie' *'Zod' from Man of Steel *'Silver Samurai' from The Wolverine *'Raymond Sellars' from Robocop 2014 *'Winter Soldier' from Captain America: The Winter Soldier *'Bolivar Trask' from X-Men: Days of Future Past *'Joshua Joyce' from Transformers: Age of Extinction *'Blaire Lily' from Unfriended *'Louis Bloom' from Nightcrawler *'Sir Lancelot' from Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **[[w:c:villains:Quicksilver (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|'Pietro Maximoff'/'Quicksilver']] **[[w:c:villains:Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|'Wanda Maximoff'/'Scarlet Witch']] *'Henry Wu' from Jurassic World *'T-3000/John Connor' from Terminator Genysis *''Mission: Impossible: Rogue Nation'' **'Janik Vinter' **'Atlee' *'Deadpool' from Deadpool *'Angel' from X-Men: Apocalypse *'Kaecilius' from Doctor Strange *'Ares' from Wonder Woman *'Winter' from War for the Planet of the Apes *'Commander Arun Filitt' from Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets *'Annabelle Higgins' from Annabelle: Creation *'Hela Odinsdottir' from Thor: Ragnarok *'David 8' from Alien: Covenant *'Lori Spengler' from Happy Death Day *'Logan Nelson' from Jigsaw *'W'Kabi' from Black Panther *''Deadpool 2'' **'Firefist' **'Cable' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' **'c:villains:Ghost' **'Bill Foster' *[[w:c:villains:August Walker|'John Lark' a.k.a August Walker]] from Mission: Impossible: Fallout *[[w:c:villains:Venom (Sony's Marvel Universe)|'Eddie Brock' a.k.a Venom]] from Venom Literature *'Macbeth' from William Shakespeare's Macbeth *''The Godfather'' **Michael Corleone **Vito Corleone *''Middle-Earth'' **'Saruman' **'Gollum' *Stephen King **'Jack Torrance' from The Shining **'Gage Creed' from Pet Sematary *''The Short-Timers'' **'Private Gomer Pyle' **'Gunnery Sergeant Hartman' *''A Song of Ice and Fire'' **'Stannis Baratheon' **'Robert I Baratheon' **'Tywin Lannister' **'Tyrion Lannister' **'Aerys II Targaryen' **'Lysa Arryn' **'Shae' **'Bowen Marsh' **'Theon Greyjoy' **'Lady Stoneheart' *'Gene Gavin' from The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor Television Animated *'Dark Danny' from Danny Phantom. *'Rigby' from Regular Show. *'Nightra' from Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2015 *'Tengu Shredder' from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 *[[w:c:villains:Waspinator (Animated)|'Wasp' ala Waspinator]] from Transformers Animated. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' **'General Grievous' from Season 1 **Season 3 ***'Asajj Ventress' ***'Savage Opress' *'Adu Du' from BoBoiBoy Live Action *'Windom Earle' from Twin Peaks *''Power Rangers'' **'Koragg' **[[w:c:villains:Astronema|'Karone' aka Astronema]] *'Morgana Pendragon' from Merlin *'John Garrett' from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''The Walking Dead'' **Season 2 ***'Randall Culver' ***'Shane Walsh' **Season 3 ***'Allen' ***'Philip Blake' **Season 4 ***'Alisha' ***'Lizzie Samuels' **Season 5 ***'Gareth' ***'Mary' **Season 6 ***'Ron Anderson' ***'Paula' **'Negan' from Season 8 *''Game of Thrones'' **'Olly' **'Viserion' *''Breaking Bad'' **'Mike Ehrmantraut' **[[w:c:villains:Walter White|'Walter White'/'Heisenberg'/'Mr. Lambert']] *'Lester Nygaard' from Fargo Toys *''BIONICLE'' **'Makuta Teridax' **'Mutran' **'Toa Vakama' **'Makuta the Mask Hoarder' Videogames *'Shay Cormac' from Assassin's Creed: Rogue *[[w:c:villains:Yuuki Terumi|'Yuuki Terumi' aka Takehaya Susanoo'o no Mikoto]] from BlazBlue *Count Bleck from Super Paper Mario *'Dr. Merlot' from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse *''Mortal Kombat'' **'Liu Kang' **'Kitana' **'Kung Lao' *''Xenoblades Chronicles'' series **''Xenoblades Chronicles'' ***'Zanza' ***'Metal Face' **'Jin' from Xenoblades Chronicles 2. *'Soren the Architect' from Minecraft: Story Mode *'Galen Marek' from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *'William Carver' from The Walking Dead *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' **'Billy Yoder' **'Dr. Laura Sorkin' *'Russell' from The Walking Dead: 400 Days WWE wrestling *'Torrie Wilson' Category:About Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Events Category:Villainous Symbolism